


The Game Changed When The Fire Nation Attacked

by SlytherclawHomunculus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gamer AU - Freeform, Gen, One-Shot, Sillyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawHomunculus/pseuds/SlytherclawHomunculus
Summary: What if instead of trying to manifest destiny the other nations and wiping out the Air Nomads, Sozin decided to harass children playing games? A prequel of sorts to an AU I have outlined here: https://carnistcervine.tumblr.com/post/183654480096/atla-gamer-au





	The Game Changed When The Fire Nation Attacked

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from tumblr~! I have more than a few things I plan on reposting from my tumblr. ;w;

The Fire Nation wasn’t always the domineering force it is today. No, the strange tradition of Fire Lords being overly competitive with children at games started with Fire Lord Sozin.

He started out normal, but it wasn’t too long after being declared Fire Lord that he lost his goddamn mind. He would seek out children playing games in the street and challenge them. Being a fully grown man and much more physically capable than literal children, winning was easy for him. It eventually got so bad that kids stopped going out to play, afraid that the Fire Lord was gonna appear and make the game unfun.

News of this eventually reached Avatar Roku. The mothers of Fire Nation children implored the Avatar to speak to his old friend. Roku was slightly reluctant at first, ever since starting his duty as Avatar, he hasn’t been in contact with Sozin. It was likely that they had drifted apart, and he wasn’t sure if it would be the same man he knew when he was young. However, he figured that it was his duty as the Avatar to protect the weak and innocent, so he went to confront his friend.

Much to Roku’s surprise, Sozin welcomed him warmly. Even after all those years, he still considered them friends. He felt happy, but squashed those feelings. He was here on official Avatar business, not to rekindle an old flame.

“So, I’ve been hearing that you’ve been challenging children to games.” Roku said evenly. A dark smirk found its way onto Sozin’s face.

“Yes, and I’ve been hoping for an opportunity like this.” He made a grand gesture, offering an open palm to Roku. “Join me, Avatar Roku! Together we’ll be an unstoppable force! No child could possibly dream of defeating the Avatar and the Fire Lord.” Roku frowned, Sozin was being absolutely ridiculous at this point.

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” Roku sighed. “I have important responsibilities and a duty to the world as a whole. I do not have time to harass innocent children. Speaking of which, you need to stop with this nonsense. Not only is it supremely childish, but you are also a grown man, and the Fire Lord. You should be leading your country, not terrorizing it’s youth.”

The official version of what happened next is that Sozin defeated the fully realized Avatar in one spectacular hit. And Roku totes ran away crying guies. Totes.

However, the more accurate version is that Sozin blew a raspberry at Roku, who pinched his nose in irritation and left while shaking his head. What was he to do after all? Kill Sozin? That seems a little extreme, considering that Sozin was playing harmless games with children.

It wasn’t like he was committing _genocide _or anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr where I post AU ideas and art- https://carnistcervine.tumblr.com/


End file.
